


Day With Pepper

by xxMilkTeaxx



Series: Day With [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Aunty Pepper, Aunty!Pepper, Caregiver Tony, Caregiver!Tony, Daddy Tony, Dd/lb, Established Relationship, Little Peter, M/M, Peter visits his Aunt Pepper, Precious Peter Parker, daddy!Tony, ddlb, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter stays with Pepper for a day





	Day With Pepper

Peter sits quietly sucking on his paci as Tony drives along the busy roads of Lower Manhattan, they’re suppose to be going to SoHo because Tony needs Pepper to look after Peter while he goes to Hell’s Kitchen to make a business deal.

“C’mon Peter, don’t look so sad, it’ll only be for a couple of hours.” Peter defiantly stares out the window.

Tony sighs through his nose, Peter can hear the small whistle that accompanies the exhalation.

The car is quiet until Tony pulls up alongside a row of townhouses. Peter always knew Pepper lived in a nice house but this was beyond that, Peter waits for Tony to open his door before he gets out of the car and stretches as he walks around the Audi and waits for Tony to join him. The two walk up the stairs and Tony buzzes the doorbell and waits patiently for Pepper to answer the door.

“Hey Tony, hi Peter.” Pepper greets when she opens the large blue door.

“Hi Peps.” Tony kisses her cheek as he walks into the building, because that’s all Peter can describe it as.

“Hi Aunty Pepper.” Peter smiles when she pulls him into a hug.

Pepper shuts the door behind them and walks into the foyer where Tony is standing, he’s holding a backpack in his hand and Pepper takes it from him when she reaches the older man.

“I gotta go Pepper, thank you so much for looking after him.” Tony gives her a parting peck on the cheek before walking up to Peter.

“Peter, baby, c’mon look at me sweetheart. You know I can’t leave with a goodbye hug and kiss.” Tony swipes his thumb over Peter’s cheek as he holds his jaw in his palm.

“I don’t want you to go Daddy!” Peter wails sadly. The little wraps his arms around Tony, sobbing loudly into his expensive suit jacket.

“I know baby, I know. Don’t be upset, you’ll make me and Aunty Pepper upset as well.” Tony rubs Peter’s back and calms him down enough to get the young boy to let go of him.

“Don’t wan’ you to leave Dada.” Tony stokes Peter’s hair and places a kiss on top of his curls.

“I know. I love you Peter but I have to go now.” Tony walks to the front door.

Peter wants to follow him, to beg him to stay or take him with him but Pepper grabs his hand and tugs him gently into the living room. Peter flops down onto the lounge and cries into one of the zig zag patterned pillows.

“C’mon Peter don’t cry, your Daddy will be back soon. Why don’t we set up your toys huh?” Pepper suggest, Peter looks up at his Aunty and nods sadly.

Pepper sits on the floor, table recently moved away for some space on the ground for Peter. She unzips his bag and pulls out three stuffies and his fox blanket, Peter joins Pepper on the ground and grabs Newton.

“Here we go, Peter would you like to play with your friends or do you want to watch tv?” Peter thinks for a second.

“Play with my friends.” Pepper smiles.

“Of course, now do you want something to eat or drink?” The little nods.

“Sandy witches!” Peter shouts.

“What kind?”

“Turkey!” Pepper grabs his sippy cup from his bag before she walks to the adjoined kitchen while Peter plays with his stuffies, pretending that they’re on the moon.

Pepper makes him sandwiches, crusts cut off just like Tony told her too and fills his sippy cup with watered down apple juice.

“Here you go sweetheart.” Peter stops playing with his stuffies to take the plastic plate off of his Aunty.

Pepper sets the sippy cup down next to him and walks to the dining table where she goes back to filling out forms.

Peter happily eats his turkey sandwiches and shares them with Newton, Coco and Bubsy. He drinks most of his apples juice before going back to playing.

* * *

 An hour later and Peter finally gets tired of playing.

“Aunty Pepper?” Peter calls out.

“Yes Peter?” Pepper looks up from her papers to see Peter standing by the glass doors that lead out to the deck and garden.

“Can I play outside? Please? Please? Pretty please?” Peter begs.

Pepper thinks for a moment, fresh air might do him good she thinks.

“Yeah sweetheart, you can play outside, just make sure I can still see you.” Peter squeals happily and opens the door, he runs onto the deck and down the metal stairs when Pepper yells at him to slow down.

Peter runs around outside for a while, when he tries to run up the stairs he misses a step and falls, he starts to cry and scream until his Aunty comes out to see what’s going on.

“Peter? Sweetheart what happened?” Pepper fusses as she checks over him.

“Fell.” Peter sobs.

Peppers heart drops and her maternal instincts kick in.

“Okay it’s okay, tell me where it hurts sweetie.” Peter shows Pepper his hands and then motions to his knees.

“Alright let’s get you inside, we can clean you up and if you’re a good boy you can have some ice cream. How does that sound?” Hopefully a reward will distract the boy.

“Okay.” Peter gets up and follows Pepper down the stairs and into the kitchen where Pepper sits him down on a chair.

Pepper pulls out a first aid kit and grabs out some disinfectant.

“This is gonna hurt darling, I’m sorry.” Pepper rubs the gashes and it causes Peter to start crying again.

After the wounds are cleaned Pepper looks around for some bandaids.

“Daddy put some bandies in my bag.” Peter mentions when Pepper closes the first aid kit.

Pepper walks to the bag and pulls out a few things before finding a pack of Star Wars bandaids. Pepper goes back to Peter and opens a few strips and places them on his gashes, she even kisses them better on Peter’s insistence.

“All better now.” Pepper announces.

“Can I have the icy now?” Peter asks politely.

Pepper nods and rummages through her freezer before finding some ice lollies. Peter takes a pink one and sucks on it after Pepper unwraps it by the time Peter’s finished the sticky treat he has to have his hands and mouth wiped down with a warm cloth.

“It’s time for a nap Peter.” Pepper tells him after he’s clean.

“Okay Aunty Pepper.” Peter grabs Newton and holds onto Peppers hand as she takes him upstairs into one of the many guest rooms.

Peter strips down to his undies and lets Pepper tuck him into bed, she sings a little to him and kisses his head before leaving, the door slightly ajar for his sake.

Pepper walks downstairs and back to her paperwork, she didn’t realise just how hard this was, to take care of another person is hard, especially when they had the mental age of a five year old.

* * *

 “Petey. C’mon honey, it’s time to wake up now.” Peter moans and rolls over trying to ignore the voice.

“Peter, wake up darling.” Peter opens his tired eyes and sees Tony standing beside the bed.

“Daddy?” Peter asks, still slightly in little space.

“Yeah sweetheart, it’s time to wake up. I’m taking you home.” Peter sits up and rubs at his eyes sleepily.

“Carry?” Tony chuckles but pulls Peter from the mattress, he tugs a hoodie over Peter’s sleepy form.

The older man carries Peter downstairs, everything’s dark and Peter realises that it’s nighttime and that Tony’s meeting went longer than it was suppose to.

“Hey Pete.” Pepper walks up to the two and rubs a soft hand through Peter’s hair.

“Hi.” Peter says shyly.

“Well we best be off Pepper, once again thanks so much for taking care of my boy.” Pepper brushes him off.

“Anytime, he’s a pleasure to have.” Peter blushes and hides his face in Tony’s neck.

“Bye Pepper.” Peter says muffled by Tony’s skin.

“Bye sweetie.” Tony takes Peter out to the car and buckles him in.

They’re on the road in a matter of minutes and Peter holds onto Tony’s hand across the console, the teen drifts back off to sleep.


End file.
